<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don’t Wanna Be Another Him by hyunmilism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955097">I Don’t Wanna Be Another Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunmilism/pseuds/hyunmilism'>hyunmilism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Clubbing, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Eventual Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunmilism/pseuds/hyunmilism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand as he eyes the people standing around, eyes landing on Younghoon he smirks and winks then looks away. </p>
<p>It’s then that Younghoon decides that’s the boy he wants to take home tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Kim Younghoon (The Boyz)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don’t Wanna Be Another Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door slams shut behind him and Younghoon breathes out, box weighing heavy in his hands. Fingernails dig into the cardboard as he blinks to keep the tears at bay, he can’t cry, not here in front of Juyeon’s apartment. </p>
<p>Out of nowhere he has broken up with him. </p>
<p>
  <i> We can’t keep seeing each other, hyung, I’m sorry </i>
</p>
<p>Nothing else. No explanation, no last hug, just a box with his belongings that somehow ended up at the younger’s place over the span of two years. He steps into the elevator, absentmindedly pressing the button to the ground floor and waiting for the doors to close. </p>
<p>Outside, he’s hit by the smothering heat that’s made moving unbearable for days on end already. His shirt sticks to his skin and he’s relieved once the air conditioner cools his car down to a more pleasant temperature. Driving home is quick, their apartments not too far from each other, something that was a blessing until right this moment. </p>
<p>He’s ringing Chanhee up before he’s even aware of his own actions. “We’re going clubbing tonight.” </p>
<p>“And what’s the special occasion?”</p>
<p>“Juyeon and I broke up. See you at my place at 9.”</p>
<p>The other huffs and he can imagine the eye roll it’s paired with. The line goes silent after he mutters a soft <i>see ya</i> back at him. Younghoon knows he’s calling their other friends, probably without explaining anything, just telling them they’re going out like he’s done. </p>
<p>At home, he finds that his liquor stash is more than enough for them to get wasted without stepping foot in any club around town but he has to go out. Maybe it isn’t the most healthy coping mechanism but that’s something for future Younghoon to worry about.</p>
<p>He really just wants to have fun with his friends tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>True to his word, Chanhee steps into his apartment at 9, Changmin trailing behind him with a bright smile on his face. “Hey, hyung!” </p>
<p>“Changmin! Good to see you!” </p>
<p>The younger wraps his arms around him, giggling in a way so characteristically Changmin, and pokes his side while his guard is down. Younghoon gasps dramatically, “Not cool!” pushing the other away but smiling regardless. </p>
<p>In the meantime, Chanhee has already opened a bottle of liquor and is filling up three glasses. He informs the older that Sangyeon and Jacob should arrive shortly since they were very excited about finally going out all together again. He’s proven right when a fist raps a quick tune into his door. </p>
<p>The two stumble into the living room after taking off their shoes and jackets, leaving them in the middle of the hallway, hoping that anyone walking there later will not trip. </p>
<p>As they drink, no one seems to question Juyeon’s absence, which leads Younghoon to think that his friend did tell them about the breakup after all. </p>
<p>It doesn’t bother him, at least he can actually forget the other now instead of constantly being reminded of his existence. When the clock hits eleven, Chanhee motions for them to get ready to leave. “We should get going if we don’t want to miss all the fun.”</p>
<p>Together they file out of his apartment and down the street. The club isn’t that far away and with the temperature having gone down quite a bit, it’s actually pleasant outside. </p>
<p>The line isn’t too long, within five minutes they’re inside, the familiar feeling of the bass shaking the floor along with the heat of bodies dancing somehow grounding to Younghoon. He looks around and spots some familiar faces, people who come here often just like them but none of them is interesting enough for his eyes to linger. </p>
<p>Getting comfortable at the bar, Younghoon orders a drink as the others settle down around him. The youngest seem to be in their own world, lost in a conversation inaudible to anyone outside of their personal space. On his other side, Jacob is already talking to someone who he recognizes as Kevin, a boy they’ve encountered here more than once. </p>
<p>He leans over to Sangyeon, “Shall we dance?” noticing a sparkle in his friend’s eyes that signals he knows what Younghoon is after tonight. The older nods and follows after him to a more crowded part of the club, passing through the sweaty bodies moving together to the loud music. </p>
<p>They stop somewhere in the middle of the floor, Sangyeon mumbling something about choosing an odd spot but he waves it off. His eyes scan the crowd once again, he doesn’t even know what exactly he’s searching for until he sees <i>him</i>. </p>
<p>He’s leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand as he eyes the people standing around, eyes landing on Younghoon he smirks and winks then looks away. The red hair framing his face compliments his golden skin, glowing under the low lights off the club. His blouse is halfway unbuttoned, loosely hanging off his shoulder and tucked into the tight leather pants hugging his thighs. </p>
<p>It’s then that Younghoon decides that’s the boy he wants to take home tonight. </p>
<p>He places a hand on the older’s shoulder, “Will talk to you.” before making his way over to the boy still not moving from his spot by the wall. Standing next to him, Younghoon leans his head on the wall and lets his eyes move up his body slowly until their eyes meet. </p>
<p>The other grins at him, “I was about to say my eyes are up here.”</p>
<p>“Oh I know,” Younghoon chuckles. “But I can’t deny that you look great.”</p>
<p>“You don’t look too bad yourself.” </p>
<p>He huffs lightly and rolls his eyes, “So are you here by yourself?” </p>
<p>“Do you see anyone else close to me?” Voice dripping with sarcasm as the boy shifts so he’s facing him. </p>
<p>Younghoon shrugs. “They could be grabbing a drink or something, wouldn’t want to cause a scene.” </p>
<p>“Well in that case, don’t worry,” A sly smile tainting his lips. “Why don’t you tell me your name?” </p>
<p>“Younghoon.”</p>
<p>“Sunwoo.” The boy extends his hand slowly, waiting for him to take it, which he does with a chuckle. He feels the grip grow ever so slightly tighter, as if he’s trying to prove himself to Younghoon. </p>
<p>“You look… young.”</p>
<p>“You into that?” </p>
<p>Younghoon notes he suddenly feels a lot warmer than moments earlier. “That’s not what I meant, I mean you look like you’re younger than me.” </p>
<p>“You into that, hyung?” Sunwoo continues to push, putting emphasis on the honorific. Briefly, the older wonders what he’s getting himself into with this boy but he already made up his mind when he approached him. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you like to know.” He raises an eyebrow jokingly, holding back the smirk threatening to show. Two can play a game, right?</p>
<p>The younger chuckles deep in his throat, throwing back his drink. “I mean, I guess I could find out, right?” Leveling the other’s stare with a small smile. His eyes rake down the tall man’s body before looking back into his eyes. </p>
<p>Younghoon lifts his hand to the boy’s cheek slowly. “Sure thing.”  </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Hands twisting into his shirt, the red-head pulls the older into a messy kiss, tongue darting out to lick into his mouth. The taller lets him, his other hand settling heavy on Sunwoo’s hip and pulling his body flush against his own. </p>
<p>A whimper rips out of the boy’s throat, which causes him to pull back embarrassed by his reaction. Snorting, Younghoon uses the hand on his cheek to get him to look back up at him. “What was that, baby?” He says in a low tone, “Needy little thing.” </p>
<p>Sunwoo seems torn between leaning further into his touch and burying his face in the other’s chest, after a second of hesitation deciding on the former and blinking coquettishly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p>
<p>“You don’t?” Younghoon smiles as he pushes him back into the wall, hand groping his asscheek roughly, drawing another high-pitched moan from the boy. </p>
<p>With a little shake of his head, the younger rests his head against the cool wall and looks at the other through his lashes. “I think you have to show me.” </p>
<p>Right then and there, Younghoon <i>knows</i> this cocky boy will be the end of him. He doesn’t voice the thought, instead claiming his lips again while pushing his thigh between his legs. Sunwoo easily submits, lets the older explore his mouth and swallow the little sounds spilling from his lips. </p>
<p>Applying the slightest pressure on his crotch by moving his leg up, he can feel the other rutting down in search for more friction. Younghoon chuckles before attaching his lips to the boy’s throat, sucking dark marks into the tan skin. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this.” </p>
<p>Sunwoo outright whines at that, hands still gripping his shirt to ground himself. “Want you, hyung.” </p>
<p>A dark, hungry glint shimmers in the older’s eyes when he answers. “And you’ll have me, baby.” His hands squeeze his ass a last time, only to settle on his waist and tighten their grip there enough to pull him away from the wall and into his arms again. </p>
<p>“Gonna take me home, hyung?” </p>
<p>Younghoon loves the way the boy inhales sharply when cold fingers trace over his lower back teasingly. He just nods and takes his hand, guiding him out of the club into the cold night air and catching the shiver that runs through the other at the air hitting the heated skin of his chest. </p>
<p>He tugs him along down the street, a little too close to running for Sunwoo who is barely keeping up with the taller as is. Soft giggles accompany them as they get closer to his apartment and Younghoon thinks to himself that taking the younger home may be his best idea in a long while. Entering the elevator, the boy is on him again, pressing in closer to him and trailing kisses down his neck. </p>
<p>He can’t remember how they reached his apartment, just knows he must have somehow managed to open the door while stealing Sunwoo’s breath with another kiss. Now that they’re in the safe space of his place, the older notices the lust-filled look in the boy’s big eyes, slightly taken aback before recovering and pushing him down the hallway to his bedroom. </p>
<p>The door falls shut behind them when he shoves the younger onto the bed, climbing on it so he’s hovering over him with a small smile playing on his lips. “This is what you were after huh, dressing like that for everyone to see just so someone would take you home.” He leans down until he can suck another mark into the tan skin of his pecks. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Sunwoo moans when his blouse is unbuttoned further and a warm tongue laps over his nipple. “Was waiting for you, hyung, only wanted you.” Fingers tracing patterns into his clothed back before tangling into the hair at the back on his head. </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me.”</p>
<p>“M not lying,” The younger says, “you were always with that other guy.”</p>
<p>The words sting and Younghoon holds back a laugh because it’s ironic, here he is hooking up with a boy that knows about his ex, which must also mean he somehow figured out Juyeon not being at the club meant they broke up. It feels like he’s haunting him, even when he’s trying to forget him and get over him, he is reminded of his kind-hearted and oh so handsome lover, no <i>ex</i>lover. </p>
<p>“He and I are over.” As if that wasn’t clear enough from the fact Sunwoo was in his bed instead of Juyeon. </p>
<p>He must have seen the pain flashing in his eyes, hands cupping his cheek in a manner that feels a little too much like how Juyeon used to hold his face. “Fuck me, forget about him, he doesn’t deserve you.”</p>
<p>Just like that the vulnerable atmosphere shatters. </p>
<p>One last thought passes his mind - <i>did Sunwoo know they broke up today?</i> - but he’s pulled out of his own head when their lips connect and the younger bites his bottom lip. He undoes the last buttons of his blouse and lets him sit up to take it off completely. His hands smooth down the newly uncovered skin, moving to the belt holding his pants up tentatively. </p>
<p>Sunwoo guides his hand further down until it’s resting over his crotch and moans, eyes half-lidded as he looks up at Younghoon. He takes the hint and presses the heel of his hand down against the growing bulge, sees the boy’s eyes roll back as he finally feels the friction he’s been searching for the whole time. </p>
<p>Connecting their mouths again, Younghoon loses himself in the feeling of their tongues moving together, hand continuing to apply pressure until the younger whimpers he needs more. “You’re impatient.” He mumbles as he gazes at the boy underneath him, who flushes a color similar to his hair.</p>
<p>His hands work on undoing his belt and zipper until the younger can wriggle out of those sinfully tight pants. The red locks framing his face are already messy from where he’s been writhing against the mattress and Younghoon reaches to brush them out of his face. “Wanna eat you out.”</p>
<p>The boy stills, eyes going wide as he takes in the older’s face, looking for a glint in his eyes or twitch of his lips to give away the fact he was joking but Younghoon isn’t. He is dead serious. </p>
<p>“Are you for real?”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, he runs his hands down the younger’s side comfortingly. “If it’s okay with you.” </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sunwoo breathes, “I want that.” </p>
<p>Younghoon smiles as he motions for him to turn around. Obliging, the boy rests his weight on his forearms, face in the sheets so the other can’t see the new rush of red covering his face. Hands grab hold of his hips, pull him closer to the taller body until he can drape himself over the younger and kiss his shoulder. “Relax.” </p>
<p>He gets a soft hum in response. </p>
<p>Pressing open-mouthed kisses along his spine, Younghoon keeps massaging his side. He can feel the boy slowly melting into his touch, letting himself sink a little further into the mattress as teeth nibble another mark into his skin. </p>
<p>Hands spread his cheeks and warm breath ghosts over his hole before his tongue licks a wet stripe over the tight muscle. Sunwoo chokes on a moan, pushing back against the tight grip on his ass to get more of the fleeting touch. </p>
<p>It returns, insistent now, pressing past the first ring of tight muscle as Younghoon slowly starts up a pace. The boy can’t help but gasp at the intrusion, tries to push back but is given no room to move, left at the other’s mercy. </p>
<p>Sweet moans continue to tumble off Sunwoo’s lips at the relentless fucking of his tongue, one of his thumbs simultaneously drawing closer and close to the rim. The added pleasure has him crying out for more. “Hyung, please.” </p>
<p>“Use your words, baby.” </p>
<p>“Need you.”</p>
<p>Younghoon chuckles as he leans away from the boy to reach for his nightstand, blindly searching for the lube and a condom in the top drawer. The items drop onto the bed with a dull sound, Sunwoo, who’s been looking back since the older moved away, whines. “Why are you still dressed?” </p>
<p>Belatedly, he realizes the other is right, he hasn’t taken his shirt nor his pants off since they stumbled into his room. Flushing ever so slightly he quickly tugs off his shirt, failing to notice the way Sunwoo’s eyes fix on him while he slips out of his pants. “Sorry, baby, got caught up in making you feel good.” He smiles sheepishly. </p>
<p>Sunwoo hums, signaling he forgives him before wiggling his ass. “Get back to it then.” The shit-eating grin on his lips enough to make him roll his eyes and playfully slapping his ass, effectively shutting the younger up. </p>
<p>Lubing up his fingers, Younghoon presses the first finger in, which earns him a low moan. He shallowly fucks it in and out and lets the boy move back onto it, watching it disappear with ease. “Think you can take another one?” </p>
<p>He nods eagerly, mouth falling open in a silent moan when the second finger presses in alongside the first one, the burn of the stretch quickly fading away again. Once Sunwoo starts moving his hips again, the older grips his hip with his free hand, keeping him still as he sets a pace. </p>
<p>Younghoon scissors him open slowly, can see the other holding back from asking him to go faster. He feels the muscles relax a little bit more around his fingers every time he thrusts in, sliding against his walls and pulling soft sounds from the pliant boy beneath him. </p>
<p>The third finger is met with little resistance, both Sunwoo’s moans and the sound of the lube gradually growing louder. When he crooks his fingers inside of him and they brush against the boy’s prostate Younghoon can’t help but chuckle at the whimper punched out of him.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” </p>
<p>Sunwoo keeps muttering curses under breath at the insistent fingers continuously hitting the bundle of nerves spot-on. His cries are muffled because he goes back to burying his face in the blanket, still pressing back against the fingers fucking into him. </p>
<p>“Please.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Fuck me. Need your cock, hyung.” </p>
<p>Younghoon’s pace stutters and he knows the younger felt it. Pulling his hand free, he watches his hole clench around air. His hand finds the condom, ripping it open and slipping it on before pouring more lube onto his hand. </p>
<p>As he touches his dick, he relishes in the feeling of finally being touched after tending to Sunwoo this entire time. Another whimper from the boy draws his attention back to him. “Hyung.” </p>
<p>“Turn over.” </p>
<p>Sunwoo complies easily, lying down on his back while making grabby hands at the older. A chuckle escapes Younghoon as he indulges him by connecting their lips in a slow kiss, distracting him from the way he lines himself up and starts the press inside. </p>
<p>The younger goes lax in his arms, mouth falling open and eyes on Younghoon, sees the way his face contorts from the tight heat engulfing him. “Fuck, you’re tight.” He groans as he bottoms out. </p>
<p>A breathless laugh, hands carefully cupping his cheeks and tender eyes looking up at him are a stark contrast with the words spilling from his lips. </p>
<p>“Fuck me like you mean it. Like I’m yours.” </p>
<p>Younghoon regards him for a quick second, his own hands on the boy’s hips probably leaving bruises because of the fingers digging into the tan skin. Then he pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in, setting a relentless pace from the start. </p>
<p>Every single sound threatening to tumble off Sunwoo’s lips, he swallows, wanting to keep it all to himself. His hips snap again and again, the only sounds audible in the room their heavy breathing and skin slapping on skin. He moves down the younger’s jawline, to his neck and chest to suck more marks into the skin still left unmarked. </p>
<p>Sunwoo tangles his hands into the blonde locks atop his head, every now and then tugging harshly when teeth sink in a little deeper, bite a little harder. He can feel his walls clench, ankles locking behind his back as Younghoon pounds into him. </p>
<p>Lips carefully wrap around his nipple and Sunwoo cries out in pleasure, the feeling combined with the continued abuse of his prostate quickly pushing him to his limit. “Hyung, please, gonna cum.” </p>
<p>Younghoon moves his hand to the younger’s cock leaking precum between them, his thumb smoothing over the head to ease the slide. “Then cum for me, baby.” Wrist snapping in time with his hips while his mouth continues to suck purple bruises into his chest. </p>
<p>The sudden attention for his dick has Sunwoo crying out again, nails dig into the older’s back and scalp. From the way he clenches down on Younghoon more and more with every thrust he can tell he’s close. </p>
<p>Another snap against his prostate pushes him over the edge, back arching off the mattress, head thrown back and eyes clamped shut. Spilling over the older’s hand and riding out his orgasm he whimpers at the overstimulation. </p>
<p>Younghoon groans loudly, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he feels his own climax nearing. His eyes find the boy’s and oh, he’s a sight to behold. Pupils blown wide, tears welling up in those big orbs and a tired but happy smile on his lips, Sunwoo is stunning. </p>
<p>“Fill me up, hyung.” </p>
<p>It’s what breaks him. Moaning out the younger’s name he cums into the condom, lips finding Sunwoo’s again as his hips stutter through the set rhythm until he stills completely. </p>
<p>He collapses next to Sunwoo, pulling out and tying the condom off, throwing into the bin not too far from his bed. The boy turns on his side, eyes heavy as he speaks, “I don’t understand how he could have let you go.” </p>
<p>Younghoon needs a moment to process the words. </p>
<p>“If I knew you wouldn’t be in my bed.” The second the words leave his mouth he panics. “Sorry, I don’t mean it like that-”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Sunwoo breathes and fuck, his eyes are shining with hurt. </p>
<p>“Like I don’t want you here.” </p>
<p>The boy huffs, “Don’t worry.” But his face shows something different. </p>
<p>“Sunwoo, listen. We’re over and even if I don’t know why, I took you home because I wanted you.” </p>
<p>A tense silence falls over them and Younghoon wishes he had kept his mouth shut. </p>
<p>“Wanted me? I think you were just trying to get your mind off of him.”</p>
<p>Gulping, the older cups his cheek tenderly but otherwise stays silent because as much as he hates it, he knows it’s true deep down. </p>
<p>“I think I should go.” </p>
<p>“Sunwoo, please.”</p>
<p>The boy looks at him as he sits up, face void of any emotion though his eyes give him away. “What?”</p>
<p>“Stay the night.”</p>
<p>“Why, so you can pretend he hasn’t left you?” </p>
<p>Younghoon stills. His eyes fill with tears and he tries to blink them away before they fall but one slips out before he can stop it. “Sunwoo… I took you home for you, please stay.” </p>
<p>Biting his lip, Sunwoo shakes his head. “Sorry, hyung. I can’t do that.” And he’s getting dressed, pulling his clothes back on, ready to walk out the door and leave him on his own. </p>
<p>“Baby-” </p>
<p>“Don’t. Goodnight, hyung.” </p>
<p>The boy leaves the door open behind him, doesn’t even slam it shut when he steps out of the apartment. Younghoon wishes he would have because it would have meant he was angry but instead it shows his disappointment. </p>
<p>He feels guilty and yet, Sunwoo is the one who brought it up. The boy could have known it was a sensitive topic and he chose to bring it up, not once but twice. </p>
<p>He can’t blame him, he knows his coping mechanism isn’t healthy. It would’ve been nice if Sunwoo stayed the night, if just maybe he could have gotten to know him a little better in the morning. </p>
<p>For a second, Younghoon considers taking a shower but he’s tired and the thought of getting up again of its own is too much. He shuffles underneath the blanket and within minutes he falls into a deep slumber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of weeks later, Chanhee is hosting a party, the reason behind it a mystery to anybody who’s not Chanhee. </p>
<p>Younghoon doesn’t want to be here because there are too many people he doesn’t know, too many people who think they’re all that when in reality they’re just another annoying douchebag. He’s well past a little tipsy thanks to all the drinks he has been throwing back for the past three hours. </p>
<p>A distantly familiar voice cuts through the loud music. </p>
<p>It takes a while for him to recognize it but when he does he jumps up, turning to the direction of the sound. There, talking to Chanhee, stands Sunwoo in all his glory. He seems to be listening intently to his friend who’s explaining something to him. </p>
<p>Younghoon freezes when the boy turns his head, their eyes meeting across the room. A smile nod from the younger shows he’s recognized him too, but he doesn’t move to walk up to him. As soon as Chanhee steps away from him, Younghoon knows it’s now or never. </p>
<p>Quickly, he walks up to the younger, who looks at him with a hint of pain before it’s covered with another smile and a soft hello. “Hey, Sunwoo.” He greets him stiffly. </p>
<p>“How are you, hyung?” </p>
<p>“Better than when we met.”</p>
<p>Sunwoo grimaces slightly. “Good for you.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Sunwoo. You deserved better than that.” </p>
<p>“You mean the fucking or what happened after?” </p>
<p>A chuckle escapes him and it seems to make the younger smile too. “After. I don’t know why I was such an asshole when you were nothing but good to me, even just for one night.” </p>
<p>“You just broke up with your ex.” Sunwoo deadpans, “I think that’s why you were an asshole.” </p>
<p>Younghoon rolls his eyes. “Why did you go home with me then?” </p>
<p>“I told you. I’ve been waiting for you.” </p>
<p>“Well, then why don’t we start by getting to know each other?”</p>
<p>“I’d like that. I may have regretted leaving even if I was hurt.” The boy hums, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. </p>
<p>The taller pulls him into a loose hug. “It’s fine.” Sunwoo melts into his arms, his own wrapping around the other’s waist in return. They stand like that for a bit and Younghoon finds that he doesn’t mind the contrast with their first meeting at all. </p>
<p>It’s a chill night, they talk about a couple more drinks, playing  games with their friends until the early morning. Younghoon goes to bed satisfied and with the prospect of meeting the younger again soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They meet up on the regular, do anything ranging from just hanging at one of their places to going to amusement parks or the movie theater. It’s fun and the more Younghoon gets to know Sunwoo, the more he realizes what he’d been missing out on when he stuck with his ex. </p>
<p>He still thinks about him and Sunwoo knows. It looks like it doesn’t bother him but Younghoon knows better than that because he sees the way the boy’s mood goes sour at any mention of Juyeon. </p>
<p>The day Younghoon asks him to make things official Sunwoo is silent for a while. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, hyung.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>Sunwoo looks at him incredulously. “You are not over him yet. I know we’ve been hanging out but I don’t know if I can call someone who clearly still loves his ex my boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“I am over him.” </p>
<p>“You’re not. Don’t lie to me.”</p>
<p>“I promise-”</p>
<p>“Hyung! Stop lying to yourself, if you can’t be honest with yourself how can you be honest with me?” The boy exclaims, “I am trying but I don’t want to get hurt because you end up running back to him when you get the chance.” </p>
<p>Younghoon stills, searching for words but they don’t come. He doesn’t like where this is going, this conversation was supposed to be an easy one. </p>
<p>“I know it hasn’t been long since I broke up with him but I care about you.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” </p>
<p>“Then what is the problem?”</p>
<p>“You’re not giving this all you have, hyung. You’re holding back and I am not doing this if I know you can’t promise me everything.” Sunwoo is standing in front of him, eyes shining with that same pain as the first night, he’s right again. </p>
<p>Or rather, he’s still right. </p>
<p>“If I promise to give you everything, will you stay?” </p>
<p>“I will. But not before you are 100 percent over your ex.” </p>
<p>Younghoon pulls him into his lap, eliciting a yelp from the boy who falls forward against his chest. “Promise to say yes when I ask you again once I’m over him?” </p>
<p>“Promise.” The younger kisses him slowly. “I told you, I’ve waited for you and I can wait a little longer if that means I know you’ll actually be mine.” </p>
<p>“You need to stop bringing that up.” </p>
<p>“Not going to happen.” </p>
<p>Chuckling, the taller connects their lips again. “Brat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this bbangsun filth, if you did please leave kudos and a comment, that means a lot to me! </p>
<p>For updates and snippets on fics follow me on twitter @jumilsbish <br/>Or just come and yell about the boyz with me, I tend to do that a lot </p>
<p>Have a nice day and stay safe !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>